Blood Across The Red Carpet
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: A night out soon becomes a nightmare as Neo and Trinity soon realize when they take a disastrous date... Please R&R. Chapter four up.
1. Plans

**Blood Across The Red Carpet**

**Chapter One: Plans**

**A/U: Something again i thought of. Please read and review!**

**Summary: A night out soon becomes a nightmare as Neo and Trinity soon realize when they take a disastrous date...**

Stepping into her heavy boots, Trinity yawned as the lack of sleep overcame her like a bullet from a pistol. She stomped her way to the core of the Neberkenezer where Neo greeted her. She walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder as he was sitting down. He soon stood up at the hearing of her arrival.

''Why didn't you wake me up?'' Trinity asked, lifting her head up to perform eye contact.

''You look so peaceful when you're sleeping. So much infact that i could not bring myself to awake you'' He smiled, reasuring her the sentence he just spoke was no lie.

She blushed slightly but continued with her lecture.

''I realize this but...''

_Enough of this bull shit; _Neo thought as he clamped his arms around Trinity and brought their lips together into a fiesty kiss.

Trinity's protests were no longer heard as they mixed in with the pleasurable moans she was experiencing.

When the time was right, Neo let go and caught Trinity off guard. She fell forward as he did this.

''Do you forgive me?'' He asked;half joking.

''Yes, on one condition. If you produce more sorry's to me in the future, just as you did now''

''Of course; Neo winked; I intend to''

When her shifts were done, Trinity walked back into her room where she found Neo.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked, stretching her aching muscles.

''I thought since i doubt you have had anything to eat yet...we could go out. You know i mentioned that Noodle bar, soon after i was unplugged? I thought perhaps we could go there'' Neo looked up from sitting on the bed.

''Oh, i don't know. I really ought to get some sleep, i've been up most of the day''

Neo put on that you-know-you-want-to look.

Trinity sighed as she sat herself down next to Neo.

''Alright then. But make it worth it''

''Well, now that won't be hard...'' Neo said, as he leaned in closer towards Trinity...

_TBC?_


	2. Faults

**Blood Across The Red Carpet**

**Chapter Two: Faults**

**A/N: Thank you reviewers much love! lol**

Trinity had finished getting ready when Neo walked into her room, gone un-noticed. She hummed to herself, one of many tunes she still had locked up inside her head.

''You know, we ought to share a room...and a bed'' Trinity let out a slight scream as she heard his voice but played along nevertheless.

''Oh yes? And for what purpose?'' She spoke, walking closer towards Neo.

''Well...it seems stupid if someone else can have one of our rooms and we can share. We can tell Morpheus that we are thinking of others before ourselves...'' Neo spoke, seductively.

''We ought to see if Morpheus can arrange this as soon as possible since we _are _thinking of others'' Trinity said, returning the tone.

''Yes, i'll ask him in the morning and see if this arrangment can be arranged'' Neo replied, breathing upon Trinity's neck.

''I can't wait...''

''Me neither'' Neo brushed his nose past Trinity's cheek.

''Anyway, we should get going. But i don't mind staying here'' Trinity whispered.

''Surely this can wait for later, and perhaps if we become paraletic then this business will be more exciting''

They were both alarmed when they heard a cough at the door. Mistakenly, Neo had left the door wide open and wasn't expecting visitors.

''You may go in now'' Morpheus spoke, his cheeks turning redder each second. He walked away quickly and quietly while Trinity and Neo burst into a fit of laughter.

''You could of asked him then'' Trinity joked.

''I'll ask him tommorow, i promise. Anyway, let's go''

They arrived in the Noodle bar at 8.10pm, both of their stomaches groaning and begging for something to eat. They soon gave into the begging when they sat down and ate the free bread rolls that were laid before them. Trinity wore the usual leather, but something make her look even more beautiful. Neo on the other hand, wore what Thomas Anderson would wear every evening of the week which was a black t-shirt with casual looking jeans. When they had ordered their drinks they decided to talk over amounts of stuff that they had locked inside their heads. While doing so, a very drunk man approached them with an evil look in his eye. Neo recongised him the moment he walked over towards their table...

_TBC..._


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Blood Across The Red Carpet**

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Visitor**

**A/N: Thanks so much reviewers! This chapter is for all of you. I will try and update soon...tommorows my 15th birthday woop woop and next week i go on holiday to California so i'll try and update before then. Thanks again!**

''Thomas! How are you doing?'' The Strangers tone of voice was recognizable, yet strangly blured. The look in his eye had faded a little, but was still apparant.

They all stayed quiet for a few minutes but then Trinity broke the silence.

''So, are you going to introduce me, Thomas?'' Trinity asked. Her look scared the shit out of Neo.

''Uh...yeah sure. Choi, this is Sara. Sara, this is Choi'' Neo quickly introduced them with a few words.

Trinity knew that this man seemed distant and perhaps drunk, but who was she to judge?

''Oh! So another one! Where's Vianna? What a pretty girl she was. Much like Sara, except blonde''

Trinity raised her eyebrow at this statement. She had refused to hear about his ex-girlfriends and frankly wouldn't want to know what he got up to with them during his spare time.

''Vianna? Geez...that was years ago'' Neo stuttered, finding the appropiate comment to reply with.

''But it's been years since we've catched up! I've heard of someone...like you and with a similar description. But i just can't think of his name...''

''Er...why don't you sit down and have a drink with us?'' It's all Neo could come up with to change the subject of his ''mystery'' absence.

''I'd loooove to, but perhaps i have had a few too many already'' Choi spluttered.

''You'll never have to many drinks, you can hold gallons'' Neo's sentence was true, when they went out with girls, Choi was always the one who got plastered after drinking pints and pints of alcohol. It surpised Neo that Choi hadn't become an alcoholic, but maybe he was one now...

Trinity huffed as she felt him sit down next to her. She was looking forward to a nice night out. It was runined within twenty minutes of it starting.

_Hours past as the threesome sat down and shared a drink. Conversation was brewing between Choi and Neo. Trinity just sat there, sipping her red wine and staring blankly out of the window. _

_Enough is enough; _thought Trinity as she heaved herself up from the padded seat.

''Where are you going?'' Asked Neo, as he rose to his feet. Choi did the same and swirled, hitting a glass as he went. It knocked onto the floor and smashed into pieces.

''Oopsy daisy'' He said, laughing. He was more than gone.

Trinity made her way past Choi to leave, but was held back by Neo.

''Don't go'' He whispered, he was about a metre away from her and Choi was in between of them.

''Yeah...don't go. Think of all the _fun _we can have!'' Choi spoke, his expression changing into an evil-like grin.

He dived his hand into his trouser pocket and brought out a shiny, metalic object and brought it in front of him.

He eased the knife into her stomach area and gingerley pireced into her flesh to reveal a red contents. Blood oozed from the open cut wound as Choi delved it deeper and deeper until he brought it out. Afterwards, he licked the knife clean.

Utterley defensless, Trinity fell to the floor and closed her eyes as a last resort to stop the pain. Someone crashing down on her soon brought her back down to reality when she gasped as a person elbowed her in the wound, causing tears to splutter from beneath her eye lashes and down past her cheeks. Neo stood back in horror as he saw her wound.

''Trinity!'' He shouted as he came nearer, but was pulled back by what seemed a barrister. It was of course, Morpheus.

''Come this way'' He grabbed hold of Neo with alot of strench and monovered him outside.

''She can fend for herself Neo, it is pointless to go back in there, you are the One remember''

''She cannot do that! Have you seen how bad she is? Don't you know she's been badly injured? I have to go back in there!'' Neo raged and refused to obey Morpheus's orders. He proceeds with his initial plan. To save Trinity.

_TBC_


	4. Chances Of Survival

**Blood Across The Red Carpet**

**Chapter Four: Chances Of Survival**

The music was blearing out from the steros which started to make Neo loose his concentration. He knew exactly where Trinity was,

the only problem was to get past the hoards of people which were blocking his way to get to her. He knew that if she didn't get the proper care she needed then her chances of survival would become increasingly low.

When he was finally able to reach her, he heard no signs of pain yet he saw silent tears that had rushed down her pale cheeks. Not knowing first aid, he decided to sooth Trinity by telling her he was here. While he was doing so, he felt someone approach him from behind. It was Choi.

''What the fuck do you think you were doing?'' Neo decided it was about time he confronted Choi on his actions.

''Oh, come on Neo! That bitch deserved it! She wasn't paying attention to anything what was being said and frankly it got on my nerves!'' Choi was still drunk even though his speech wasn't affected by it. Neo didn't hesitate to swipe a punch at Choi, resulting his crash onto the fall which knocked him out of consciousness for the time being.

Gently, Neo lifted the wounded Trinity up which, by doing so, reveleaded the stab wound as her top was lifted up slightly. Pushing past the crowds of people in his way, he took Trinity out into the streets where Morpheus was patiently waiting. Neo lowered her fraile body to the floor and noticed that she had passed out probably due to the pain.

Neo placed his hand over the wound to try and prevent the bleeding. The warm blood oozed and made it's way out of the gaps in his fingers. The blood had stained the inside of his hand but he didn't care, Trinity's blood was his blood. If they ever had a child one day then that would prove that their blood was infact shared.

''Morpheus, i can't do this for hours upon end. She needs help now and if she doesn't get any then i'm afraid she won't live to tell the tale'' There was a sence of humour in Neo's voice but it went un-noticed by Morpheus who was too wrapped up in concern about Trinity. Of course, Neo was the same and perhaps a tad more concerned being that Trinity is Neo's destined lover.

''There's a phone box across the street. I suggest you get her out of here and get her fully recovered. I'll be waiting here, i think Choi ought to get what he deserves''

Neo sighed. _He _wanted to be the one who gave Choi what he deserved. _He _wanted to be the one who would give out the revenge. _He _should be the one who will take care of Trinity, no matter what happends. He took her carefully across the street and placed the phone to her ear. Once he had done that, he did it to himself.

When they were both back in the Neb, Neo decided he would take full control. Trinity awoke from the chair she was sitting on when she was re-inserted from the Matrix to discover just exactly what had happened and what _will _happen. She whimpered when she felt the wound open up and reveal the bloody contents.

Neo took her to the medbay as an act of desperation. Tank was already there, getting certain medical insturments ready. Neo stood there, humming and haring as to what to do.

Tank nodded in Neo's direction as to tell him that his assistance is no longer needed. Neo walked out of the medbay, sick to death about Trinity.

Tonight would be the first night in at least four months that Neo would have to sleep alone.


End file.
